


Scenic Outlook

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Road Trip, juvenile humor involving bodily functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aren't siblings wonderful?</p><p> <i>Timeline: Season Two-ish</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenic Outlook

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal April 7, 2011._

"Chain drinking is not a good sign, Dean."

"What? It's coffee. Straight coffee, no booze."

"Doesn't matter, you're going to explode."

"Naaaah. I'm fine."

"Seriously. Explode or need a catheter."

"Dude, nature's pit stop is only a brake pedal away."

"What about when you can't pull over?"

"Unlike some people in this car with anal-retentive curb alignment issues, I can always pull over."

"Really? What about right now? Mountain on one side, cliff on the other? Blind corners and a two lane road?"

"That's why they build 'scenic outlooks', Sammy."

"Like the one we passed about ten miles back?"

"Yep. Glen Echo Ravine. World's most picturesque urinal."

"You know, we've passed four or five of those outlooks without stopping, Dean."

"So?"

"Just saying. Three extra large coffees. And a bottle of Coke."

"I repeat, so?"

"Nothing, nothing. ...Hey, there must be some great waterfalls around here!"

"Don't."

"Don't what? Talk about waterfalls? What's wrong with discussing the epic majesty of gushing water, flowing freely-"

"Shut up, Sam."

"Fine, no waterfalls."

"Fine."

"... Hey did you see what they had in the town square in the place we just left?"

"Too busy fending off the ghosts of the town founders in the basement of city hall to do any sightseeing."

"Too bad, you really missed out."

"What?"

"...Nah, you don't want to hear about it."

"No, what?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. There was this fountain-"

"Dammit Sam!"

"Ran all day and all night long, shooting jets of water in every direction-"

"Sam, quit it!"

"-and no matter where you went downtown-"

"I mean it! I will hurt you!"

"-you could hear the constant whsssssssssssssshh-"

"Sam!"

"Oh look, Dean, 'Scenic Outlook, one mile'!"

"...You knew that was coming up."

"Yep, I did, because I am an awesome brother who reads the road signs."

"When we pull over, I am _so_ going to kick your ass."

"Better pee first."

\- - -  
(that's all)


End file.
